


Little Light

by Haria_Ana



Series: Of Dominoes and Butterflies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All reapers adore Severus Snape, BAMF wannabe Severus Snape, Child of Death Severus Snape, Gen, Lady Death - Freeform, Literally Genderfluid Death, Lord Death - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reaper in training Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, Young Severus Snape, child Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haria_Ana/pseuds/Haria_Ana
Summary: You know, when Death heard that their reapers were getting into something they didn't thought that it would be so significant. When said reapers grouped up together before them with puppy eyes Death just knew their children were up to something.Even then, the entity was surprised to find a little child at the end of this mystery. Death was curious about the child with midnight hair, sad eyes and such a bright soul.So, one of the most powerful and feared entities across this universe was reduced to keep watch on a rundown house, on a definitely-not-better neighbourhood, somewhere in Britain, along with all the reapers who could spare the time (read: procrastinating).But They weren’t reprimanding them yet, only when it was time. All of them knew Death was going alone.





	Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, of all my projects this is actually the one I intended to post first. What I'm doing today is put this little prologue here as a test, to see what happens. I have lots and lots of ideas for this universe. HOWEVER, beware that I've not written anything solid for this part of the story yet (there are 3 of them).
> 
> So if you choose to follow me and see where this goes, prepare for slow updates. My bursts of inspiration are generally for the middle/end of my stories so writing the "interludes" is the difficult part for me. If you find something interesting or has an idea for a scene or a chapter by all means, tell me! I will love to hear from you!
> 
> Don't feel pressured to say anything if you don't feel like it, I'm a silent appreciator of the fine things myself and know how it is. You can comment anytime you like, I will not find it weird. Also, english is not my first language so if you notice something off anywhere please (pretty please) tell me.
> 
> At last, but not least; if you actually read through this whole thing and is still willing to continue: Welcome ladies and gentleman! The show is about to begin!

Death was standing in the middle of the road. It was winter, and the snow was falling into the night. Death stared, they were waiting. Didn't matter the cold nor the wind, for they weren't affected. Didn't matter either the appearance of the neighbourhood, the state of the house in their front or the big, black, angry clouds that were obscuring the moon.

All that mattered were the sounds. Things breaking, something heavy encountering something else, the occasional cries... Curiously no one was paying attention if the peacefulness of the other houses was anything to go by; this must be a common occurrence.

Death stayed there until nothing more could be heard, until the pull became truly annoying. Then, all they did was glide to the front door, pass through it and go to the second floor to a specific room (otherwise ignoring everything else, again it wasn't important). Silently Death approached the dimly lit space, attention focused on the little being in the middle of the place.

What would take one or two seconds for a normal person to recognise as a child was instinctive to their senses. Death entered, at the same time taking the form of a beautiful woman with dark eyes and hair, a long black dress and the stereotypical black cape with a hood. She kneeled close to the child that fought to breathe and had their eyes closed in pain.

"Hello my child" she said. Said child's eyes opened and looked at the woman, she could see fear creeping into those black irises. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

When her words didn't work she slowly raised her hand and began to gently pass it through their hair in a comforting gesture, already making use of her influence. "No one is going to hurt you while I'm here Severus."

The boy, Severus, didn't trust the lady's words but eventually gave in a little. He couldn't imagine a way for his situation to be any worse. Thinking about it, he was feeling better actually: he was still beaten to the ground, mind you, but now he could really breathe and focus on things. After a few more moments he dared speak, or at least try to, for the sound his throat made was so quiet he didn't think she would hear his question.

"Who are you?"

She smiled, never stopping her hand. "I have many names, but you know me as death." Severus eyes widened. "No need to be afraid dearest, I'm not evil."

"...I know that, is just... you're different than what I thought." By this time his body was mostly numb. "Are you here to take me away?"

"I am, if that's what you wish. But there's another way, do you want to hear?" The boy nodded, curious. "You can become part of my family, one of my children. You, little one, would become my son, and at some point you'll be a reaper. You will receive the powers that come with it but at the same time you'd also do what we do, see the world with our eyes and you would have to learn a lot of necessary things to be one of us." After that Death stayed quiet.

The entity knew Severus. So many times she almost took him, she didn't even like to remember the number. It all started when he first did accidental magic, or so she was told. Death first met him when he was five, curious of the boy that evaded her children so much and at the same time became adored by them. Severus fought so hard and yet only suffered for it; he knew so much (too much) and yet remained so pure and - dare she say it? - innocent. The child had no fear of death nor the dark, no, he feared the monster that walked in broad daylight and tainted his home.

While Lady Death was musing about him Severus Snape was thinking about his choices. If he died he would be at peace and the pain would be gone, or so he thought. That option sounded very good right now. His second option was to go with the Lady in front of him, and considering his circumstances he didn't have any motive to doubt her. Maybe? He really would have to just trust her. Now focus!

This lady - Death - was offering him a family and with the way she was treating him he was certain she could be caring... if this eventually turned out bad he would be lost. She didn't seem the type but who knows? Other than that Death mentioned he would receive powers? He knew somehow the strange things that happened around were his doing; both his parents told him that, his dad even beated him up because of it! He was clueless about how to stop it, however. But beside that other powers? She told him she would also teach him; like, control too? That can only be good.

Thinking that way his dad would stop hurting him and his mother... maybe she would care about him again. The boy still had some fuzzy memories of a time where they were happier, where his dad was nice and his mom was loving. When his family turned into this Severus could not remember, the how? The answer was most likely him. The child felt sad and angry: because he kept doing those things his father became angry and started hurting him and his mom and after that even she stopped caring. Nowadays she only stayed in her bedroom staring out of the window or maybe shouting at his father in the living-room. If he went away they would stop fighting too... Is just-

"Why would you want me as your son?"

Lady Death shouldn't be surprised by this question, really. "Why would I not dear? Severus, I've known you for a while now and what I see when I look at you is a brilliant, fierce and beautiful soul. And I am not the only one who thinks that, you're quite popular with my children you know?" And she wasn't joking. The discovery of this little soul right here was like the twenties all over again.

The boy was becoming more certain of his choice.

"Can I say goodbye?"

"Sure you can. Just not today, our time is almost over." Death's voice was gentle. "So, your decision Severus?"

"I will go with you." He calmly responded.

"Very well. Close your eyes child, and rest. From now on you're my son." Lady Death kissed his forehead and let her energy induce him into unconsciousness.

She rose, with her youngest in her arms. Looking around the room she knew there was enough blood on the ground for her to make a golem of Severus, just needed something to ground it... _'Oh well, that will do.'_ Death floated an old, worn out book from a corner. It didn't look too important so there's no problem. If she was honest with herself it was perfect, it would even act like a living being while they were away and her son still had connections to this plane. When that was no longer the case it will be useful to represent his passing from here.

Ready, Death took a last look to the sky beyond the window and disappeared.

Taking her newest son with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Harry Potter.


End file.
